Talk:Eden Rising/Episode 32/@comment-69.249.199.51-20140212214802
k its Danny, not logged in rn so yeah. Anyways lemme start by saying this episode was not bad at all ;D I remember you were expressing your worries for this ep saying it wasn't clear but I found it perf clear, and all your other worries turned out not to be bad either. With that said SPOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS k so omfgg dat episode. This episode was packed with not only action, but great character interations. Nico and Maia for one was the hightlight of this episode imo. We saw those two last episode but this episode we learned so much more about their character and relationship, flashbacks for Maia as well. Now lemme start with Maia's flasback and omfgg she certianlly changed. Her being a girl addicted to drugs was a good twist and she was so different back then damn. She certially changed, for the betta, and it is clear that she has had it difficult. Also I noticed Lucas and Tate in her flashback :O Both pbr fgts.....but naw they seem like good chars and I'm excited to see more of them. I also wanna see the Maia/Lucas interaction if it eva happens. Now onto Nico/Maia (Maco), it was a clear highlight. They don't care for each others as lovers but just close friends, and pratically family. Nico was her savior and she was probs the only person he held dear. So that ending when she kissed him goodbye and seeing him die.... :'( Nico's death was so sudden and sad but ik it gonna have a giant affect on the current survivors, 'specially Maia. Now onto the other chars, I gotta mention my bb Dwight here. I really love how you been writing him and his flasback was ace. I wonder wut happened to Dwight/Dawn tho :O But yee his flashbacks were great and I can't wait to see more of them. Also Dwight in the present was awesome with him going BA at the farm, then taking charge of the survivors sort of, and a sligth caring side when he was with Winnie. Overall I luving my Dwight bb <3. Speaking of WInnie, she also was good in this episode and we saw more of her, she not just a bitch. Yee I liking her more. There was also Oliver and HOLY FUCK. DAT FLASHBACK. Damn Oliver going on a fucking shootout holy shit, that was cray. And damn the moment he did it to. YEah it p obvs that something is off in Oliver's head and its clear Hiro's death ain't gonna help him. And speaking of Hiro, omg hiro. Now Ik i supposed to hate him but I felt bad for the guy, just killed all suddenly. Still, gj Declan bb <3 and dat ending :O Can't wait to see their journey to Eden and their ultimate arrivial, and considering Eden's current conflict with the Serpent, it seems this group and Eden have something in common. But yee I cant wait for next ep <3 btw it says Victor was in this episode but I don't remember seeing him D: I dont know if it was just a fault on me or if you took him out but yeah :P